Blue silence
by Belial1
Summary: E' l'inizio di una lunga saga dopo Hades, in cu s'intrecciano i destini dei Gold Saints da una parte e dei God Warriors dall'altra. Il perchè sono successe cose e come vengono vissute inseguito...


SHAKA  
  
Stavo meditando sul fiore di loto che si trovava nella stanza principale del mio tempio.  
  
Era da un po' che non trovavo pace se non in una profonda assenza dal mondo esterno. Le parole, la gente, sembravano essere così lontane…Così totalmente inavvicinabili. L'uomo più vicino a dio, forse non sono adatto a questo, forse questa fama era stata per me solo dannosa. Che cosa vuol dire essere l'uomo più vicino a dio? Essere forse così soli?  
  
Non lo so.  
  
Le persone dicono che io sia distante, tutti mi vedono sicuro di me e del mondo che mi circonda. Come si sbagliano, dello Shaka che conoscono, solo una piccola parte è veritiera. Non sanno la difficoltà che ho nel fare un sorriso, la difficoltà che ho nello stare vicino a qualcuno e sentire…timore. Mai affetto, mai uno sguardo amico, solo un grosso timore per il mio potere. Solo alcuni cavalieri d'oro hanno abbandonato questa sorta di paura, quasi nessuno però ha mai avuto un sorriso gentile nei miei confronti.  
  
Sembra che vogliano evitarmi per non infastidirmi..  
  
E io cosa faccio? Fomento questi pensieri, non rivolgo la parola a nessuno, non riesco a parlare. La mia volontà d'avvicinarmi a dio m'ha completamente estraniato dal mondo. Ho il corpo su questa Terra e l'anima altrove. Il dolore della separazione è intollerabile, ma più tento di riavvicinarli, più il solco nella mia anima si fa profondo...  
  
I giorni passano e questa condizione va peggiorando, mi rendo conto che ormai l'aura di luce che mi sono creato, ha accecato tutti quanti.  
  
Ma io? Non sono forse un essere umano come tutti? Non ho diritto anch'io a sentire un po' di calore nel mio cuore? La linfa che mi scorre nelle vene è ormai fredda: forse è a causa della mia incapacità di fare qualcosa, che ormai la solitudine è inevitabile.  
  
E' meglio rinunciare? I sentimenti sono qualcosa che al cavaliere di Virgo sono preclusi. Aquarius si può nascondere dietro il suo velo di ghiaccio, io solo nel silenzio.  
  
Ormai è sera, la notte copre Atene e io ho quasi paura di andare a letto un'altra volta. Andare a letto per scoprire che le lenzuola sono fredde e che nessuno può riscaldarle perché lo stesso mio sangue è gelido. Non voglio amanti, donne passate nel mio letto ce ne sono state fin troppe, lasciano i loro profumi nella stanza, ma nulla di più. Quando poi si disperdono nell'aria, scompare tutto ed il mio cuore perde un altro pezzo. Non ne ho amata nessuna, tutte loro erano state col cavaliere di Virgo, non con Shaka. Tutte loro non sapevano chi fossi. A volte parlavano e parlavano di sciocchezze, ma le loro parole non mi sfioravano. Mai nessuna aveva chiesto un "e tu?"  
  
Già, e io?  
  
E io niente.  
  
Inutile stare qui a pensare a pensare su quello che sarebbe se…Non è; perciò meglio chiudersi nella propria stanza e dormire.  
  
Il cavaliere di Virgo, Shaka della sesta casa è visto da tutti come l'uomo più potente su questa terra, l'uomo che ha raggiunto la piena coscienza di sé… Mi viene quasi da ridere al solo pensiero: la piena coscienza di me in battaglia, la piena coscienza del mio cosmo, come può essere paragonata alla piena coscienza del mio animo? Come può essere scambiata per inumanità?  
  
La paura di essere solo, la paura che se varcassi le porte del mio tempio e non vi facessi più ritorno, nessuno se ne accorgerebbe, è così radicata in me che mi costringe all'immobilità.  
  
Fermo e timoroso, ma temuto. Ridicolo, potrei ammazzare chiunque io voglia, ma Nessuno sta ammazzando me…  
  
Muu, l'unica persona che può considerarsi mio amico, non c'è. La sua casa da lungo tempo è vuota..fuggito da Atene, sta cercando di nascondersi da qualcosa che lo ha legato inevitabilmente a questa terra. So che nei suoi occhi viola racchiude una profonda tristezza e so anche che prima o poi dovrà ritornare perché qui lui s'è spezzato...  
  
Muu, l'unico ad avermi regalato un sorriso in cambio di niente, dove sei?  
  
E' da poco che sono cosciente di questa mia paura, della malinconia che mi permea, prima non riuscivo a focalizzarmi sul problema, pensavo fosse qualcosa di passeggero. Ora sono sicuro che la solitudine s'è così infiltrata nel mio cuore che è impossibile strapparla.  
  
Se solo Muu fosse qui, forse lui saprebbe cosa fare, saprebbe cosa dire…Ma neanche io sapevo dove fosse.  
  
Uscii dalla sesta casa per camminare un po', fino ad arrivare in un bosco ai piedi del grande tempio. Era un luogo estremamente calmo, pochissimi sapevano arrivarci ed ero quindi sicuro di non trovare nessuno.  
  
Volevo sedermi fra gli alberi e sparire per un po'. Nessun attacco nemico avrebbe dovuto distogliermi, la sesta casa poteva rimanere vuota. E poi, non sono forse l'uomo più vicino a dio? Nessuno avrebbe mai osato infastidirmi, come sempre. Nessuno mai sarebbe venuto da me a parlare.  
  
Con mia grande sorpresa però, sentii un rumore, nella radura doveva esserci qualcun altro oltre me. Non cercai di scoprire chi fosse, ridussi al minimo il mio cosmo per non farmi notare.  
  
"Silenzioso e schivo come sempre eh?" Milo, cavaliere dello Scorpione, si stava avvicinando a me.  
  
Non avevo certo voglia di parlare con lui, oggi.  
  
"Posso sedermi?"  
  
Non aspettò la mia risposta e si sedette di fianco a me. Rimanemmo così a lungo, la notte era ormai profonda e un lieve vento increspava le acque del piccolo lago di fronte a noi.  
  
" Shaka", fu Milo ad interrompere il silenzio, avevo quasi dimenticato che fosse al mio fianco. "Tu conoscevi Lilian?"  
  
Lilian, il suo nome non mi era nuovo, ma non riuscivo focalizzare la sua faccia  
  
"Lilian è mia sorella, o meglio lo era…"  
  
La sorella di Milo, quella bambina che veniva a trovarlo qualche volta, col volto sorridente ed una parola gentile per tutti. Quel pensiero mi fece sorridere mentalmente, il viso di quella bambina lenì lievemente il dolore di quella sera.  
  
Perché quella domanda?  
  
" E' morta" Così dicendo, vidi Milo diventare bianco…Quella parola non poteva essere accostata al nome di sua sorella, vidi nei suoi occhi blu, il buio. La tristezza che trasparì da quel bellissimo sguardo mi colpì profondamente. Lui sempre così caldo ed ironico, mi sembrava spento, sembrava svuotato di qualunque forza.  
  
Mi girai verso di lui, volevo esprimere dispiacere, volevo togliere subito da quegli occhi così profondi quell'ombra, ma riuscii solo a dire "Mi spiace…, come?"  
  
Chissà perché lo stava dicendo proprio a me…Non avevo una risposta, eppure quel gesto mi stava dando un po' di speranza che forse qualcuno poteva considerarmi qualcosa in più di un cavaliere d'oro, che forse qualcuno poteva avere bisogno di me come persona…  
  
"S'è uccisa…"  
  
Uccisa? Quella bambina così solare s'era privata della vita? Perché?  
  
I pugni di Milo si strinsero, sembrava stesse trattenendo dentro di sé un mare in piena… Dal suo animo traspariva ogni cosa. Si girò di scatto e mi guardò a lungo, non una parola, non una mossa da parte mia. Ancora una volta ero bloccato dalla paura di essere fuori posto per non avere parole di consolazione.  
  
"Voglio chiederle perché, portami con te nel luogo dove dormono le stelle…"  
  
Ecco perché era qui, ecco perché mi parlava: la porta di Ade, gli servivo come tramite per l'anima di Lilian…Il suo sguardo così intenso sembrava voler scrutare fin nel fondo della mia mente… Ma quella sera, quelle parole, l'illusione che avesse parlato per me e non per se stesso e infine la vera motivazione, mi rendevano troppo buio per essere visto.  
  
Mi alzai dalle rive del lago e me ne andai. Poco prima di addentrarmi fra gli alberi mi voltai verso di lui  
  
"Sai che non è possibile, non è dato a nessuno camminare fino alla porta di Ade, mi spiace non posso portarti con me…"  
  
"Perché non puoi, non ne sei mica il guardiano?"  
  
"L'esserne il guardiano non implica il potere di essere un tramite"  
  
"Tramite…Perché non puoi? Dì piuttosto che non vuoi…" Dalla faccia di Milo traspariva ira, si stava avvicinando a me con i pugni stretti. Si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla mia faccia, con gli occhi accesi di disperazione e angoscia, d'ira e incredulità.  
  
"Perché, cavaliere di Virgo, non puoi, cosa c'è là che io non posso vedere? Che io non posso sopportare? Perché non m'accompagni?"  
  
Scossi la testa.  
  
"Anche solo perché, per sopravvivere, dovresti fidarti di me…"  
  
Non credo che Milo s'aspettasse questa mia risposta perché la sua espressione si tramutò da irosa a stupita. Sarei rimasto lì a guardarlo ore, ma era inutile. Non gli avevo mentito, per arrivare alle porte di Ade doveva abbandonarsi al mio cosmo, credere in me perché ero l'unico che poteva stare lì e che lì poteva muoversi. Non importa quanto il suo cosmo fosse forte, in Ade ero l'unico ad avere potere.  
  
Mi girai e me ne andai, non mi trattenne lì con lui, anche se sapevo che avrebbe voluto continuare il suo tentativo di convinzione.  
  
La sua richiesta mi sembrava fuori luogo, come poteva pensare che avrei portato l'anima di chiunque al cospetto della porta eterna?  
  
Tuttavia Milo, con quel suo odore speziato e quei suoi occhi blu mare, aveva un certo ascendente su di me, Non che avessi un debole per lui, ma la sua natura così profondamente passionale, m'aveva sempre coinvolto.  
  
Portarlo con me sarebbe stato per me stesso, oltre che per lui, estremamente pericoloso, e non avevo forza sufficiente per farlo…ma avrei tolto volentieri quel velo di malinconia da quegli occhi, avrei voluto vederli di nuovo brillare.  
  
MILO  
  
Quelle parole sulla fiducia m'avevano completamente spiazzato…Fidarmi di Shaka…Non che avessi motivi per non farlo, ma sapevo bene cosa intendesse lui per "fidarsi"…Non avrei dovuto avere timore di perdermi, avrei dovuto mettere da parte il mio orgoglio e "appoggiarmi" completamente a lui.  
  
Quei capelli biondi, scossi dal vento, nascondevano qualcosa, l'animo di Shaka era sicuramente più profondo di quello che voleva fare apparire, la sua persona era nascosta sotto strati di nebbia che solo lui poteva varcare. Eppure io ne volevo sapere di più…Ma sembrava impenetrabile. Pensavo che m'avrebbe potuto aiutare….Lilian….perché ti sei tolta la vita?  
  
Sentii un fortissimo dolore al cuore, l'unico legame col mondo s'era spezzato, non mi rimaneva più nessuno, anche l'ultimo mio affetto m'aveva lascito, e di propria volontà….Perché?  
  
Dovevo sapere e l'unico modo per saperlo era chiederlo a lei direttamente, grazie a Shaka.  
  
Non mi meraviglia il suo rifiuto così perentorio, entrare nel mondo dove dormono le stelle, vuol dire vedere parte del suo animo, vuol dire vederlo al di là della coltre di silenzio con cui si difende….  
  
Mi sedetti sulle rive del lago, nella testa ancora mi risuonava la risata di mia sorella, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivo a non pensare all'assoluta inespressività di Shaka quando mi ero avvicinato a lui. Era perfettamente cosciente di quello che stava accadendo, nonostante i suoi occhi chiusi, sapeva che non avrei alzato un dito contro di lui. Sembrava non aver paura di niente e di nessuno. Ma come può? Che il suo cuore fosse veramente così arido come sembrava? Eppure…. Il brivido che m'aveva percorso quando mi ci ero avvicinato era reale, non poteva essere stato provocato dal nulla…  
  
E di nuovo il mio pensiero andò a Lilian. La mia sorellina…E' strano perché pur sapendo che fosse morta, solo a volte la tristezza e l'incredulità di un fratello impotente, mi investivano. Altre volte ero perfettamente in grado di estraniarmi dal mondo e non pensare che non ci fosse più, pensare che fosse solo da un'altra parte…e non soffrire.  
  
Senza rendermi conto di ciò che stavo facendo, diedi un pugno al terreno. Fu un gesto privo di rumore, se non l'avessi fatto io non avrei creduto al movimento. Silenzio….Ecco cosa c'era introno a me, ormai la città stava dormendo  
  
Mi incamminai verso il mio tempio, dovevo sedimentare i pensieri riguardanti Shaka…erano troppo confusi, troppo sfocati.  
  
Più passava il tempo e più ero coinvolto dalla sua luce, sin dai tempi della guerra santa, ma ora ancor di più. Ma era accecante e io non riuscivo a vedere oltre.  
  
Prima di arrivare all'ottava casa, però decisi di entrare nella sesta.  
  
"Shaka" chiamai, per far sentire la mia presenza. Non ci fu risposta.  
  
Che strano, eppure doveva essere tornato qui, dopo il nostro incontro  
  
"Shaka", ma ancora niente. M'avvicinai alle sue stanze e scorsi una luce accesa, doveva essere in casa, ma allora perché non m'aveva risposto? Che non m'avesse sentito? Impossibile, qualunque cavaliere si sarebbe accorto di una presenza estranea nella propria casa.  
  
La porta era socchiusa e decisi di entrare.  
  
"Che cosa vuoi?" Mi chiese lui. Nel suo tono non c'era astio, non mi voleva lì, questo era evidente, ma non aveva atteggiamenti ostili nei miei confronti  
  
"Ho bisogno di sapere, non so a chi altri rivolgermi…"  
  
Fece una smorfia che probabilmente doveva essere un sorriso, amaro però…  
  
"So che hai bisogno di me, ma non so cosa farci. Quanta gente avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa e non la ottiene? Quanta? Non sarai il primo e di certo non sarai l'ultimo"  
  
Questa sua frase mi fece sbottare, non si curava di me né di Lilian. Sentii il sangue bollirmi nelle vene, in parte avrei voluto picchiarlo, in parte avrei voluto scuoterlo. Stranamente però, mi sembrò parlare più di sé che di me, per questo resistetti all'istinto di dargli un pugno.  
  
"Dì piuttosto che non ti interessa niente di quello che provo, che non ti interessa di come possa sentirsi Lilian…"  
  
"E' vero, non mi interessa niente, né di te né di nessun altro"  
  
Lo afferrai per la camicia… Lo volevo prendere a pugni, avrei voluto che si togliesse quell'aria da "divino" con la quale si circondava.  
  
Ma non fu per niente turbato dal mio gesto, alzò un sopracciglio e rifece quel sorrisino ironico di poco prima. Invece che amarezza però, ora il suo volto esprimeva sfida  
  
"Vuoi convincermi con la forza??"  
  
Il mio cosmo investì la stanza, ma poi me ne andai sbattendo la porta, era inutile parlare con lui.  
  
A grandi passi arrivai all'ottava casa, irato e ferito.  
  
Non mi interessa niente di te  
  
Quelle parole m'avevano fortemente colpito, più di quanto avessi potuto aspettarmi…  
  
Il fascino del cavaliere di Virgo era ben diverso da quello comune, non fisico, né mentale, nonostante non potessi nascondermi di trovarlo bellissimo, ma era più la sensazione di notte, quella fiamma torbida che vedevo in lui, nonostante fosse sempre avvolto dalla luce. Il suo cosmo risplendeva, così come brillava l'aura che gli aleggiava intorno quando camminava…Tuttavia tutta questa luce, sembrava essere l'anticamera di qualcos'altro…  
  
1 Non mi interessa niente di te…  
  
Perché non riuscivo a dimenticare quelle parole? Perché non m'avevano lasciato indifferente?  
  
Ma fu di nuovo Lilian a distrarmi, il muro d'indifferenza che m'ero creato era troppo fragile, non potevo sempre mentirmi dicendomi che era viva e che prima o poi l'avrei rivista, perché lei non c'era più.  
  
Il respiro mi diventò difficoltoso, m'afferrai la testa con le mani schiacciandola e cercando di tirar fuori Shaka e Lilian ….Lilian e Shaka.  
  
Mi accasciai per terra, senza neanche la forza di emettere un suono, nel vano tentativo di oscurare i pensieri e riprendere a respirare.  
  
SHAKA****  
  
Se n'era andato. Non avrei voluto che uscisse dalla mia casa, volevo stare un po' con lui, ma del resto aveva avuto una reazione più che normale. L'avevo trattato in malo modo e in malo modo se n'era andato. Ed ero rimasto solo, nella sesta casa.  
  
Mi stesi a letto senza avere sonno, senza avere la forza di leggere, non volevo fare niente. Mi venne da piangere. Stavo malissimo per come avevo trattato Milo, per quei suoi occhi così profondi, per Lilian e per il suo sorriso, per la nuova crepa che aveva incrinato il mio cuore che sembrava essere vetro.  
  
La porta di Ade, come potevo portare Milo lì? Come potevo pensare di trattenere la sua anima con me? Non so neanche se avrei avuto la forza di fare qualcosa del genere. Forse appena varcata la soglia della notte, si sarebbe perso e dissolto…  
  
Che stupido che ero, ero fin troppo bravo a mentire a me stesso, Milo non si sarebbe dissolto, io lo sapevo benissimo, avrebbe però avuto la possibilità di vedermi l'anima, perché non avrei potuto avere grosse protezioni….e questo mi spaventava, per questo non volevo…  
  
E non volevo anche perché …Lilian…. Non volevo provare nuovamente quella sensazione.  
  
Sbagliavo? Ero forse fin troppo egoista, io che non capivo il dolore di Milo ma che mi lamentavo del mio?  
  
Forse era così…  
  
Il giorno dopo un grande chiasso mi svegliò… Ero ancora nella mia stanza, ma sentivo una presenza di fronte al mio palazzo. No, lui era l'ultima persona che volevo vedere, la sua bonaria non era fatta per me oggi. Ma entrò lo stesso…  
  
"Shaka"  
  
Lo raggiunsi col mio cosmo, chiedendogli per favore di lasciarmi solo.  
  
Grezzo e chiassoso come sempre, così era Aldebaran…Avrà voluto organizzare una festa a casa sua, avrà trovato una qualunque scusa per festeggiare.  
  
Gli ridissi di lasciarmi in pace, non c'erano feste per me quel giorno.  
  
Cosa mai mi stava succedendo? Non ero mai stato così, la meditazione e la luce erano sempre stati di conforto, come mai ora riuscivo a mala pena a reggermi in piedi? Cos'era cambiato?  
  
"Shaka, stasera a casa mia per una cena…"  
  
Lo sapevo, ecco dove voleva andare a parare. Non risposi, non volevo male ad Aldebaran, anzi poteva essere un'ottima compagnia, solo se fossi stato dell'umore adatto. Oggi no, non avrei potuto sentire le sue battute grossolane, e la sua risata grassa, non ce l'avrei fatta, mi sarei sentito fuori luogo più che mai.  
  
Dietro di lui arrivò un'altra persona.  
  
Fuori, fuori tutti, non oggi, non così….  
  
Ma Aiola venne a bussare pesantemente alla mia porta.  
  
"Esci da quella stanza"  
  
Non sapevo come mandarli via…  
  
Uscii dalla mia stanza visibilmente alterato, non badai a loro e salii sul mio fiore di loto. Era l'unico modo per far capire a quei due che non era il caso continuassero ad insistere.  
  
"Lighting volt" gridò Aiola rivolgendosi contro di mei. Era forse impazzito, perché mi stava attaccando?  
  
La potenza del colpo era minima, la sua velocità inesistente, non dovetti neanche muovermi per pararlo.  
  
Ovviamente non aveva lanciato quel colpo con la volontà d'offendere, ma solo con l'intenzione di catturare la mia attenzione  
  
"Che cosa c'è, era necessario tutto questo baccano?"  
  
"Finalmente ti sei degnato di rivolgerti a noi sciocchi mortali, o nostro cavaliere della Sesta casa…Qual meraviglia…"  
  
L'ironia di Aiola mi irritò. Eravamo in discreti rapporti io e lui, non lo consideravo un amico perché non sarei mai stato in grado di fidarmi di lui, ma in fin dei conti, non era male…era un buon cavaliere ed una buona persona, ma probabilmente io e lui eravamo troppo diversi per andare d'accordo.  
  
Era un leone e ciò bastava a definirlo.  
  
"Non verrò stasera, ho altro da fare"  
  
"Ovviamente immaginavamo che sua maestà non volesse unirsi all'allegra compagnia" Questo tono strafottente mi irritò di nuovo, avrei voluto buttarlo fuori di casa con la forza, ma non mi mossi.  
  
"Che cosa vuoi da me, Aiola del leone?"  
  
"Voglio che tu venga!"  
  
"Ti ho già detto che non posso venire… e non insistere, per piacere"  
  
Fece una smorfia e dai suoi occhi trasparì disappunto. Quegli occhi castani erano focosi come quelli di Milo, lasciavano trasparire ogni minimo dettaglio dell'animo. Ma Aiola era ben diverso dal cavaliere dell'ottava casa, lui era così impulsivo ed irrazionale, passionale ma privo del fascino che avevano quegli occhi blu, privo di quella sensualità, di quella luce d'intelligenza che invece brillava negli occhi di Scorpio. Focoso ma fin troppo diretto, poco affascinante…  
  
Mi stupii a pensare a Milo.  
  
Milo…  
  
Ai suoi occhi e alla sua richiesta di ieri, mentre ancora gli altri due erano nella mia casa. Avrei voluto che venisse lui qui da me, ma allo stesso tempo non volevo che insistesse sulla vicenda di ieri, volevo solo vederlo…e magari parlargli.  
  
"Shaka, non puoi mica pensare di rinchiuderti nel tuo mondo di luce per tutta la vita" disse Aldebaran. Come tutta risposta, levitai in meditazione e avvolsi la mia casa della mia aura.  
  
AIOLIA  
  
Ci pervase con il suo bagliore, Shaka era già lontano, fuori della portata di tutti, chissà dove.  
  
Non poteva non irritarmi un atteggiamento del genere, il grande tempio era luogo che doveva essere rallegrato dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, invece il cavaliere della Vergine faceva di tutto per allontanarsi dal mondo.  
  
Ah, era anche inutile me ne dessi pena, se quel guru pensava che la sua vita fosse meglio fra l'Ade e la luce, poteva fare quello che gli pareva. La festa avrebbe avuto una persona in meno, ma probabilmente Shaka non si sarebbe divertito lo stesso.  
  
Quasi mi spiace faccia così, ma del resto come posso io capirlo?  
  
"Andiamocene, sicuramente Milo, Seiya e gli altri verranno più che volentieri alla seconda casa" dissi, spazientito dall'atteggiamento di Shaka. Non c'era niente da fare, non sarebbe venuto neanche stasera.  
  
La Sesta casa brillava e la pace s'era impadronita di quelle mura… Il cavaliere della Vergine aveva il completo controllo di sé, solo così si spiegava quell'alone di luce intorno a noi…  
  
MILO  
  
La serata alla seconda casa non m'era sembrata una cattiva idea, ovviamente c'erano praticamente tutti tranne lui. Mi spiaceva non poterlo vedere, quei suoi capelli biondi …e i suoi occhi. Nessuno li aveva mai visti ed io impazzivo dalla voglia di guardarli, guardare nel suo animo.  
  
Forse è per questo che li tiene sempre chiusi.  
  
Sapevo che in battaglia potevano ritenersi un'arma formidabile, ma non capivo perché anche ora, in tempo di pace, Shaka non aprisse gli occhi.  
  
Non voleva che nessuno li guardasse…  
  
Ma io volevo farlo, volevo vederne il colore, l'espressione, la profondità.  
  
Pensando a lui, intanto il vino scorreva e la compagnia cominciava a risentire dell'alcol.  
  
Avevo spesso fatto a gara con Aiola, su chi dei due reggesse meglio l'alcol, oggi lui era già steso sulle ginocchia di Marin. Lei anche aveva bevuto diversi bicchieri, ma sicuramente era più presente del cavaliere del leone. Gli accarezzava la testa e aveva uno sguardo molto dolce…  
  
Lo stesso sguardo di Lilian. Mi venne un conato di vomito, non so se per la nausea dovuta all'alcol o per il pensiero.  
  
Eccolo che ritornava, così forte e devastante. Com'era possibile che la mia Lilian si fosse tolta la vita? Era forse così infelice? Perché io non ne sapevo niente?  
  
Un altro conato, dovevo uscire da lì, quell'aria di festa, quelle urla mi davano fastidio.  
  
La nausea non mi lasciava stare, feci un cenno con la mano e mi allontanai dalla seconda casa. Lo stesso Aldebaran era troppo ubriaco per rendersi conto dei miei modi bruschi.  
  
Sentii una fitta al cuore e le lacrime salire fino agli occhi, avevo la mente troppo intrisa d'alcol per cercare di darmi un contegno. Avrei solo voluto strisciare fino al mio letto e non pensarci…Risvegliarmi il giorno dopo e vedere Lilian di fianco a me, a portarmi del caffè.  
  
Il mio respiro si fece pesante, nella mia testa rimbombava solo la sua risata…o il suo grido? Non lo so, non lo so…  
  
Silenzio…!!!  
  
Volevo solo silenzio e buio…Perché c'era così tanto rumore intorno a me?  
  
Mi trascinai per le scale, i gradini sembravano interminabili e il mio cuore era pesantissimo da trasportare.  
  
Entrai nella sesta casa e lì sentii la sua presenza.  
  
La sua luce così calma e brillante…  
  
Probabilmente caddi.  
  
Sentii qualcuno sollevarmi da terra e portarmi da qualche parte. Il suo odore mi fece sentire sicuro, anche se la persona che m'aveva fra le braccia m'aveva appena finito di dire che non le interessava niente di me, e questo mi faceva stare malissimo…Non capivo perché, eppure quelle parole erano ancore vive nelle mie orecchie.  
  
Mi sdraiò su una qualche superficie morbida e fece per andarsene  
  
"Stai qui" farfugliai e lui s'avvicinò a me, passandomi le mani su una guancia, quasi volesse asciugarmi delle lacrime…  
  
Stavo piangendo?  
  
Gli afferrai il volto con le mani e glielo bloccai in modo che dovesse guardarmi, doveva dirmi che aveva mentito l'altra sera….e doveva dirmi che m'avrebbe portato da Lilian.  
  
Credo di essermi addormentato subito dopo, non mi ricordo. So solo che mi sono svegliato con un fortissimo mal di testa, in un luogo che non riconoscevo, ma soprattutto con uno strano ricordo: che la sera prima, quando avevo preso fra le mie mani il viso di Shaka, lui avesse gli occhi aperti.  
  
Maledissi l'alcol per aver offuscato così i miei ricordi o per avermi lasciato questa finta ma dolce sensazione di azzurro.  
  
SHAKA  
  
Entrò in casa mia completamente ubriaco. Lo raccolsi da terra e lo misi nel mio letto. All'inizio pensai di portarlo a casa sua, magari si sarebbe sentito più a proprio agio, tuttavia mi sembrò non fosse il caso di entrare senza permesso nella sua stanza. Decisi perciò di metterlo nella mia camera.  
  
Qui, la luce era soffusa, ma mi permise di vedere con chiarezza il viso di Milo. Oltre al rossore dovuto all'alcol, il suo volto era inondato da lacrime.  
  
Lacrime…  
  
Non me le aspettavo, non ne vedevo da tempi ormai lontani. Eppure ora erano lì, più calde che mai, a rigare il bellissimo viso di un cavaliere che ora sembrava così fragile, a scorrere come testimonianza della sua tristezza…  
  
Nonostante non stesse singhiozzando, le lacrime continuavano a scorrergli ai lati del volto, gli passai una mano sulla guancia per farlo smettere, ma i suoi occhi non sentivano ragioni.  
  
Tutta quella tristezza su quel viso mi coinvolse a tal punto che fui tentato di abbracciarlo. Resistetti all'impulso anche se non avrei mai smesso di guardarlo, lì, sdraiato sul mio letto, sembrava quasi un bambino. Con le sopracciglia leggermente corrugate, la bocca imbronciata, era la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto…Tuttavia anche la più triste.  
  
E' strano perché m'era più volte capitato di vedere scene strazianti, nel corso della mia vita, purtroppo avevo più volte visto la morte impossessarsi degli affetti altrui. Ma il contrasto di quest'uomo davanti a me, la sua sensualità contrapposta all'aspetto ingenuo di stanotte; la sua forza contrapposta alla fragilità di adesso; il suo orgoglio contrapposto al totale abbandono di sé… non m'era mai capitato di vedere tutto ciò insieme.  
  
Se l'avessi portato davanti alla porta di Ade, magari sarei riuscito a strappare quel velo di triste solitudine che copriva quegli occhi…  
  
Per te Milo, sarei anche disposto a farlo…  
  
Stavo alzandomi dal letto dove l'avevo sdraiato, ma lui m'afferrò il volto, portandoselo vicino al suo  
  
"Dì che non è vero che non ti interessa di me, dì che ieri volevi solo ferirmi…perché è così, sai… la mia anima ha bisogno di sentire che mentivi…"  
  
Queste sue parole mi fecero tremare, mi colsero così alla sprovvista che aprii gli occhi.  
  
E lo guardai…  
  
Così come mi guardò lui, ma subito dopo s'addormentò. Chissà se era sincero…  
  
Salii sul tetto della sesta casa e lì mi sdraiai. Era un luogo che adoravo, così silenzioso, mi permetteva di guardare le stelle e non essere disturbato. Quella sera, poi, il cielo era particolarmente limpido e se ne vedevano tantissime. Sembravano voler disfare le maglie della notte con la loro luce, il manto buio che aveva avvolto la città era intarsiato di diamanti. Alcuni brillavano di più, altri di meno, il silenzio che li circondava li rendeva ancora più misteriosi. La fonte della nostra energia, così lontana ma all'interno di chiunque di noi… Amavo il cielo quando si mostrava in tutta la sua maestosità.  
  
Pensai a Milo, mi stupii di me stesso al pensiero che sarei stato disposto a portarlo con me al di là del cielo, eppure…So che non volevo assolutamente più vederlo così, non tolleravo l'idea che potesse stare così male… il mio Milo….  
  
Il mio Milo?  
  
Sorrisi e scossi la testa, quasi a voler fare uscire quel pensiero. Milo aveva avuto sempre un forte ascendente su di me, troppo sensuale ed accattivante per non notarlo. Tuttavia m'ero sempre limitato a guardarlo, non vi erano mai state lunghe parole fra di noi, non so perché…Forse perché anche lui, come gli altri, mi vedeva avvolto del mio manto di luce e non pensava potesse esserci altro, o forse perché semplicemente non gli interessava di me. Eppure quella sua frase, quella sera, m'aveva dato una punto di felicità.  
  
Aveva così in considerazione le mie parole?  
  
La brezza notturna sembrava scacciare dalla mia mente qualunque pensiero e liberarla così da quel peso senza soluzione. Nel buio della notte, finalmente, la luce che sempre mi avvolge, può essere spenta.  
  
Rimasi lì a lungo, la notte era mite e probabilmente m'addormentai. Poco prima dell'alba, però, sentii dei rumori e vidi Milo salire sul tetto  
  
"Come stai?" A vederlo in faccia, sembrava stesse peggio di ieri, ma mi fece quel suo solito sorriso sornione. Capii allora che doveva stare meglio.  
  
Chissà se si ricordava di ieri sera…  
  
"Meglio…Grazie di tutto… Devo essere stato uno spettacolo imperdibile…"  
  
Sorrisi. C'era una piccola parte di me che era contenta che Milo non avesse avuto la forza di trascinarsi oltre la sesta casa.  
  
"Ieri è stata una serata terribile, non a casa di Aldebaran, anzi, tuttavia…." Si fermò così, non proseguì il pensiero, anche perché sapeva benissimo che potevo immaginarne il seguito  
  
"Sai…"iniziai io" se ci tieni così tanto…" posso portarti davanti alla porta eterna, così stavo concludendo la mia frase, anche se mi stava costando tantissimo il doverla dire. Ma fui interrotto da una presenza cosmica che non sentivo da tanto tempo, così potente e calma che infondeva nell'animo di chiunque sicurezza. Era finalmente tornato, non avrebbe potuto allontanarsi per molto, ma sinceramente non pensavo che sarebbe tornato ora. Anche Milo la sentì ed ebbi quasi la sensazione che la sua presenza e la mia distrazione dovuta a questo cosmo, lo infastidissero leggermente.  
  
Muu era finalmente tornato al Grande Tempio.  
  
MUU  
  
Non potevo esimermi dal tornare, qui il mio cuore s'era spezzato e qui avrei dovuto ricostruirlo. Era inutile che provassi a fuggire, tutto ciò che mi portavo dentro mi seguiva e io non potevo escluderlo dalla mia mente… Ho ancora vivo il ricordo del suo viso, di quando mi venne così vicino che pensai di svenire…E non so ancora cosa mi volesse dire, né mai lo capirò. Il suo alito su di me è una sensazione che mai avrei sperato di provare, ora che l'ho sentita vorrei dimenticarla…Il dolore è troppo forte e mi sta sfinendo.  
  
O forse non vorrei dimenticarla…?  
  
Ci sono fasi nella vita dove si spera di trovare l'equilibrio, dove si spera di trovare finalmente la pace. Ma che senso avrebbe la pace senza un sussulto dell'animo? Che senso avrebbe la pace senza la bocca del mio Saga?  
  
Quel nome, quel pensiero, qui ad Atene, avevano tutta un'altra forza, dovetti sottostare a quell'impeto.  
  
Mi accasciai per terra, appoggiato ad una delle colonne della mia casa, cercando nel vuoto un rimedio al mio dolore.  
  
Non avevo avvisato nessuno del mio ritorno, anche se sicuramente ora tutti lo sapevano. Sarei dovuto andare da Saori, in cima alle dodici case, ma ora proprio non riuscivo. Avrebbe capito.  
  
Shaka era l'unico che avrei voluto vedere, l'unico da cui non mi sarei dovuto difendere, ma percepivo qualcosa di strano nella sua aura.  
  
Eravamo stato sempre molto amici, io e lui. Due personalità come le nostre, che hanno così difficoltà a legarsi con qualcuno, probabilmente si erano trovate. Ormai lo conoscevo bene, forse è per questo che le sfaccettature del suo cosmo mi sorpresero più che mai. La luce che aveva sempre governato l'aura di Shaka, ora era quasi smerigliata, una sottile onda di un qualcosa che non riuscivo a decifrare, stava smovendo il luccichio di quel potere.  
  
Cos'era?  
  
Quel sole accecante era quasi rossastro, ora, qualcosa sembrava rigarlo, insinuarsi in lui ed opacizzarlo, ma non capivo cosa. Non potevo capirlo perché in realtà questo cambiamento era così flebile, così sottile, che solo io che ero molto vicino a Shaka mi sarei accorto di qualcosa di diverso. Credo che il suo sforzo per rendere questo cambiamento meno evidente possibile, avesse dato i suoi frutti…  
  
Shaka, cosa c'è?  
  
Il tuo cosmo, lo specchio dell'anima, è così sofferente da portarti a questo? Dalla luce più assoluta, ora il tuo cosmo pare un mare di magma, caldo ed ustionato, luminoso ma spaesato.  
  
Cos'è successo durante la mia assenza?  
  
Ebbi l'impulso di salire alla sesta casa e vedere cosa fosse veramente successo, vedere Shaka e parlare direttamente con lui… Nonostante l'ora sapevo che era sveglio, lo percepivo, e con lui c'era Milo…  
  
MILO  
  
Sentii perfettamente la presenza di Muu al Grande Tempio, e nonostante sapessi benissimo in che rapporti erano lui e Shaka, non potei fare a meno di avere un lampo di gelosia.  
  
Sono uno stupido, geloso di cosa?  
  
Non sapevo perché Muu se ne fosse andato dal Santuario, non capivo quindi lo stupore e l'apprensione del viso di Shaka. Ma non volevo essere indiscreto, la mia natura gelosa aveva già fatto trasparire il primo lampo, non volevo certo arrogarmi dei diritti su di una persona che più solitaria e slegata non poteva essere…  
  
Guardai Shaka, scrutai ogni centimetro della sua faccia, quei capelli biondi scossi dal vento e quelle ciglia che immancabilmente m'impedivano l'accesso alla sua anima. Bellissimo, ecco come lo vedevo, semplicemente splendido.  
  
"Muu è qui" so che era un'ovvietà questa, tuttavia avevo bisogno di qualcosa per spezzare il silenzio e farlo riprendere a parlare…Mi stava dicendo qualcosa di importante, se non si fosse interrotto, e volevo sapere.  
  
Sorrise.  
  
" Se vuoi, se veramente ci tieni così tanto, ti porterò di fronte alla porta di Ade"  
  
Sgranai gli occhi, voleva veramente portarmi laggiù? M'aveva veramente detto di sì?  
  
" Stasera, se te la sentirai ancora, vieni da me. Sai quello che comporta fare una cosa così, non è vero?"  
  
Annuii, anche se non ero del tutto certo di sapere alla perfezione ogni minima conseguenza. Avrei dovuto mettere da parte il mio orgoglio, avrei dovuto aggrapparmi al cosmo di Shaka per parlare con Lilian, ma più di questo non sapevo.  
  
Mi guardò a lungo, non importa che avesse gli occhi chiusi, sapevo che mi stava osservando.  
  
"Dovrai anche sopportare il fatto che Lilian parli attraverso di me"  
  
Questa era una cosa a cui non avevo pensato. Lo spirito di Lilian doveva parlare attraverso il cosmo di Shaka, ovvio, ma non ci avevo ancora pensato. Ero geloso di mia sorella, così come ero geloso d'indole. Shaka lo sapeva e m'aveva avvisato. Quell'uomo così estraniato da tutto e tutti, in realtà mostrava un grosso spirito d'osservazione.  
  
"Non ti preoccupare, va bene così"  
  
Lo guardai ancora un attimo, ma il suo viso era già rivolto verso il cielo, il sole stava sorgendo e inondava la sua pelle d'oro. Avrei voluto baciarlo, ma resistetti all'impulso di avvicinarmi a lui. Mi resi conto di stare diventando schiavo di quest'uomo le cui labbra, l'aurora, stava tingendo di rosso.  
  
Ero nervoso, finalmente accontentato, non sapevo che cosa aspettarmi, chissà se poi Lilian voleva parlarmi o se magari avrei dovuto lasciarla in pace. E chissà perché alla fine Shaka aveva detto di sì. Ero curioso di vedere questo mondo al di là delle stelle, luogo a tutti precluso se non ai propri custodi. Quella sera avrei fugato ogni dubbio, ogni curiosità…e avrei saputo perché Lilian si era suicidata.  
  
SHAKA  
  
Andai alla prima casa. Volevo vedere Muu, volevo sentire come stava. Sapevo che il suo ritorno non significava l'aver dimenticato gli eventi che l'avevo spinto ad andarsene. Tuttavia se era qui, può darsi che in qualche modo, avesse imparato a medicare il suo animo.  
  
Poco prima di entrare nella sua casa, esitai.  
  
Come potevo entrare da Muu, chiedergli come stava e fargli sentire il mio appoggio, quando il terreno sotto i piedi mancava a me per primo?  
  
Non ero forse un peso, invece di essere un aiuto?  
  
Le mie insicurezze, il mio mondo d'ombra nascosto dalla luce, la mia solitudine… Dovevo lasciarle fuori, perché non volevo pesare su di un animo che doveva già fare i conti con se stesso ed il suo passato.  
  
E poi c'era Lilian, c'era la porta di Ade con tutto ciò che questa comportava, il freddo, il buio e l'animo della piccola che avrebbe dovuto trarre l'energia da me…e c'era Milo. Solo ora, sentendomi così vicino a quest'ultimo, in qualche modo legato a lui, iniziavo a capire quello che tempo addietro Muu aveva cercato di comunicarmi.  
  
Sospirai.  
  
"La lava d'un vulcano in eruzione…"  
  
Mi girai di scatto e vidi Muu lì di fianco a me, non l'avevo sentito arrivare, chissà da quanto era lì  
  
"Non m'hai percepito, a cosa stavi pensando di così profondo da farti perdere il contatto con il mondo?"  
  
Lo guardai e sospirai di nuovo, ma sorrisi, era Muu, era qui ed io ora mi sentivo meglio.  
  
"Cosa intendevi con 'la lava'?"  
  
"Così mi appare il tuo cosmo, è da quando sono tornato che sento un rosso vivido in te, pronto ad ustionare chiunque, piuttosto che il solito bagliore accecante "  
  
Poche ore e già aveva capito che c'era stato qualcosa, poche parole e già eravamo tornati quelli di un tempo.  
  
I suoi occhi, nonostante stesse parlando di me e non di se stesso, trasudavano disperazione, emanavano una tale malinconia che sembrava quasi palpabile.  
  
Non dissi niente, ma entrai a casa sua.  
  
Ero felice che fosse tornato, tuttavia vedevo che era qui perché sapeva di non potere scappare per sempre e perché sapeva che solo qui avrebbe trovato la maniera di risollevarsi. Non sapevo bene che cosa fosse successo e che cosa l'avesse portato ad andarsene, non avrei mai voluto farmi raccontare cos'era accaduto, quel giorno ad Atene,a meno che non fosse lui stesso a volermelo dire, ma Muu era troppo riservato per farne parola con qualcuno.  
  
"Prima di tornare qui, sono passato dall'altura delle stelle…"  
  
Lì riposava Sion, il maestro di Muu. Sapevo che Muu provava un enorme senso di colpa nei suoi confronti, non sapevo tuttavia il perché. Appena poteva, andava da lui a portargli fiori e a pregare affinché la sua anima riposasse in pace. Ciò nonostante, sapevo che non si dava pace, per il suo maestro e per qualcosa che nessun altro sapeva.  
  
"L'aura di Sion aleggia ancora sul Santuario, sembra voler abbracciare tutti noi, anche dal paradiso dei cavalieri e spiegare su di noi il perdono celeste per quello che abbiamo fatto"  
  
Gli occhi di Muu s'incupirono  
  
" Io non avrò mai il perdono del mio maestro…Inutile che continui a sforzarmi, a trovare scuse per la mia coscienza, non lo avrò mai… Anch'io sono stato complice della sua morte e lui lo sapeva, come posso quindi pretendere il suo perdono?"  
  
Complice della sua morte? Muu complice della morte di Sion?  
  
Tutto ciò non aveva molto senso, com'è possibile? Nessun allievo era devoto al proprio maestro come lo era Muu, com'è possibile dunque che Muu avesse preso parte all'uccisione del mastro?  
  
"Cosa stai dicendo?"  
  
Muu scosse solo la testa.  
  
"Lascia stare, non c'è soluzione … Ormai Sion è morto e io non posso farci niente."  
  
"Ma…" cercai di obiettare, questa storia non aveva senso.  
  
" Sapevo…io sapevo tutto, e non l'ho impedito"  
  
Muu sapeva tutto? Muu sapeva cosa? Non capivo…Possibile che Muu sapesse delle intenzioni di Saga? Se dice di essere complice della sua morte, vuol dire che era a conoscenza di qualcosa, dei piani di Gemini o comunque dell'oscurità che stava prendendo il sopravvento? Che senso poteva avere tutto ciò?  
  
"Sapevi cosa? Sapevi di Saga?"  
  
Non feci in tempo a concludere le sillabe di quel nome che vidi il viso di Muu impallidire, trasformarsi in una maschera di cera e smettere di respirare. Avevo colto nel segno.  
  
Muu e Saga. Cosa potevano centrare insieme? Cosa potevano avere in comune queste due persone di così forte da solcare in maniera così evidente, il volto dell'Ariete?  
  
Il suo iride riprese colore, Muu cercò di emettere un suono ma l'unica cosa che venne fuori dalla sua bocca fu un profondo sospiro.  
  
Lo guardai, non volevo indagare oltre, anche in lui potevo vedere lo stesso velo opaco che copriva gli occhi di Milo. Sapevo che voleva dirmi qualcosa, che voleva fare uscire da se stesso quel segreto che portava dentro, ma aveva bisogno di tempo e io, di certo, non gli avrei messo fretta. Sarei sempre stato qui per lui, in qualunque momento avesse voluto.  
  
Le due persone che per me più contavano in questo momento, avevano lo stesso sguardo, malinconico e disperato.  
  
Le ferite che ci portavamo dentro, sembravano avere acquisito nuova forza e sembravano prosciugare fin nel profondo la nostra linfa. Eravamo custodi di un cuore di vetro, pronto a spezzarsi.  
  
"Scusami" disse ad un certo punto lui "vieni qui per trovarmi e guarda cosa ti ritrovi…" rise, ma quella sua risata risuonò nelle mie orecchia quasi fosse un pianto. Si sistemò i capelli con la mano e, come qualcuno che avesse ritrovato qualcosa di perso, mi guardò  
  
"Ma cosa è successo a te, Shaka?"  
  
Una domanda così diretta non me la sarei aspettata. Finito, anzi mai iniziato, il discorso sulla percezione del mio cosmo, pensavo che non avesse voluto indagare di più. Invece mi sbagliavo. Lo guardai negli occhi, quello che vidi mi rasserenò: curiosità ed affetto per un amico. Ecco cos'ero io per Muu, un amico…  
  
"Stasera andrò al di là del cielo"  
  
Muu sgranò gli occhi, viola e profondi, mi guardò come si guarda un alieno  
  
"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?"  
  
Ridacchiai fra me e me, era naturale la sua reazione, l'avrei avuta anch'io così se non fossi stato io quello a decidere di andare davanti alla porta di ade.  
  
"Me l'ha chiesto Milo…e io devo aiutarlo…"  
  
Credo che quel "devo" chiarì molte cose a Muu, mi guardò, ma non fece domande sul perché o chi fosse la persona da risvegliare. Sono felice non m'abbia chiesto niente di Milo, non avrei saputo cosa dire, non sarei stato in grado di parlarne. Era qualcosa di mio, parlarne ad alta voce mi sembrava quasi una profanazione…Non che ci fosse un senso logico a tutto questo, ma non m'era chiaro perché stavo per fare qualcosa del genere, sapevo solo che non volevo più vedere gli occhi di Milo come li avevo visti la sera prima…sapevo solo che avrei sempre e solo voluto vedere gli occhi di Milo…  
  
Muu sorrise, come se avesse intuito i miei pensieri. Ci guadammo per un attimo, quei pochi secondi che servono per prendersi cura dell'animo dell'amico e fare sentire la propria presenza.  
  
MUU  
  
Erano successe molte cose dopo la guerra santa. Dopo la sconfitta di Hades: la morte di alcuni di noi, l'investitura a cavalieri d'oro dei Seiya e gli altri, la salita al Santuario di Saori, il tentativo, quanto mai vano, di ripristinare la vita "normale" che c'era prima della corsa alle dodici case.  
  
Impossibile, non importa cosa si provasse a fare, troppe morti, troppe perdite erano avvenute in così poco tempo, perché l'animo umano potesse risanarsi. Sembrava che il cuore di ognuno di noi fosse vicino al cedimento, un'altra crepa e si sarebbe frantumato. Non importa per quale motivo l'animo di ognuno sanguina, importa solo il continuo sgorgare della linfa e il dolore che questo provoca.  
  
Se ripenso ai coloro che hanno dato inizio a tutto, li vedo affogati nella profonda consapevolezza di essere stati loro la causa che ha portato a questo. Ma del resto, vi sarebbe stata altra soluzione?  
  
Quanti amici persi in battaglia, quanti uomini pianti…  
  
Lo stesso Shaka, uomo che non avrei mai ritenuto possibile cedesse, è ora sull'orlo di un precipizio. Il suo mondo di luce che per troppo tempo ha accecato tutti noi, ora ha esaurito la sua forza. La luce s'è infuocata ed un solo passo in più, porterà al buio. La porta di Ade potrebbe essere la spinta definitiva… Non potevo nascondermi d'essere preoccupato, perché aveva deciso di andare laggiù? E' quel "devo" che m'aveva stupito, ma m'aveva fatto capire quanto lo Shaka che avevo davanti fosse diverso dal cavaliere che avevo lasciato. Il suo tono di voce alla parola Milo esprimeva quasi protezione, ma soprattutto, amore.  
  
Sorrisi all'idea, quell'uomo era capace di stupire perfino me. Chissà se Milo…  
  
Anche il suo cosmo m'era sembrato veramente ferito. Sembrava esserci un nuovo solco nel suo animo, qualcosa che l'avesse spezzato in due…recentemente. La perdita di Camus era ancora viva nella sua memoria, ma era successo sicuramente qualcos'altro.  
  
Camus, i cristalli di ghiaccio con cui permeava l'aria del Grande Tempio, il suo gelo che ricopriva un animo caldo che ha sacrificato la vita per assolvere il suo compito e per cedere il passo al suo allievo. E' morto e ci ha lasciati, lo stesso giorno in cui ha chiuso gli occhi per sempre anche… Saga. E mi ha lasciato qui, col dubbio delle sue parole, col sapore delle sue labbra…ma senza niente di più. O forse con troppo perché io possa dimenticarlo, perché possa pensare di non vedere più la sua espressione felice quando parlavamo, quando discutevamo per ore fino al sorgere del sole, quando vedevo i suoi occhi verdi incupirsi quando si parlava di un eventuale futuro. Lui sapeva già e non ne ha mai voluto fare parola con nessuno, finché è riuscito a mantenere il segreto, finché è riuscito a sopprimerlo dentro di sé.  
  
Solo dopo io ho capito, io ho intuito, ma non potevo fare più niente perché ormai ero in totale balia del dolce sorriso di quell'uomo.  
  
Continua… 


End file.
